Maxine and Kevin - Runaways
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on the happenings in the show; Maxine overhears a conversation between Kevin and Brendan in which Brendan offers Kevin 5,000 to change his statement. Maxine then suggests that she and Kevin take the money and flee the village as they're both in danger with Walker still on the scene. Do they go, and if so so, what dramas lie ahead? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Back with a brand new story. Not sure what people think to this pairing but me, I'm a fan. Maxine and Kevin. I know what he's doing is wrong but it's pretty obvious they've got feelings for each other. Enjoy!

"Brendan wants to see me" Kevin informed me as he walked out of his bedroom

"And you're going?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "what if he hurts you again?"

"He won't. He said he's got a proposition for me" he replied "I'm gonna go"

"Kevin" I proclaimed as he grabbed his coat "be careful"

He smiled and nodded, a smile which I reciprocated as he walked out the flat, shutting the front door behind him. Whilst Kevin was gone, as much as I tried to relax, I couldn't. I had to know he was alright so I grabbed my coat and made my way out of the flat too and down to the club. I crept inside and shut the door gently behind me, making my way upstairs…

"I'm offering you £5,000 to change your statement. You'd be a fool not to take it" Brendan stated

"It's blood money. You're doing it because you feel guilty" Kevin replied

"Now you and I both know that's a lie" he sighed "take it or leave it"

"I'll leave it thanks" he informed him

"You're making the wrong choice, Kevin" he proclaimed

I quickly made my way down the stairs again and out of the club, hurrying back to the flat, settling myself down on the sofa just as Kevin walked in…

"How did it go?" I asked as he took off his jacket, sitting down next to me

"He's offering me £5,000 to change my statement, but you already knew that, didn't you?" he inquired

"What do you mean?" I questioned, laughing nervously

"Look me in the eye and tell me you weren't just at the club" he stated, taking my phone from me

"Okay, I was there" I sighed "but I only wanted to make sure you were okay and that he didn't hurt you. You should take the money, Kevin"

"Why should I?" he asked "he'll get away with everything then"

"Who cares? We can be away from here with his money" I stated

"What are you on about?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I say we take that money and we run. We both know we're in danger if we stay here much longer. We need to go, Kevin. And if Brendan's offering you money to change your statement then you do it and we leave" I proclaimed

"Are you serious?" he questioned "you're willing to have a life on the run with me?"

I nodded, signalling yes… "I wanna be somewhere where I don't have to look over my shoulder 24/7. I wanna feel safe in my own home"

"Max, I can't ask you to do this" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"You're not asking me though, are you? I'm asking you" I replied

"I can sort things with Walker" he insisted "I can stop him"

"Can you? Really? I don't think you can. He's dangerous, too much for you and certainly too much for me. This is our only choice" I sighed

"Maybe it's not" he admitted

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued as to what he was thinking…

"I'll go to the police and I'll tell them everything" he informed me

"But you won't though" I sighed "I've asked you countless times to do it and you say no"

"I'm scared, Max" he admitted, bowing his head in embarrassment

"Why?" I asked, moving towards him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder

"I shouldn't have got involved with Walker in the first place" he sighed "he offered me cash, and a lot of it. I never thought it'd get this far. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"But you haven't hurt me, have you?" I inquired "we're still here. I'm still here. But who knows how long we're gonna be if we don't go. You need to go back to the club, get Brendan's money and tonight, we go"

"But where?" he questioned

"I don't know" I admitted "Birmingham. London. Newcastle. Somewhere no one knows us"

"Is this really what you want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I bit my lip and nodded, watching Kevin as he glanced towards the door and back to me…

"I'll be back soon" he informed me, kissing my forehead before disappearing from the flat

I sighed with relief, hoping things would be okay…


	2. Chapter 2

KEVIN'S POV:

I made my way back to the club and walked into the office, shutting the door behind me…

"What can I do for you, Kevin?" Brendan asked as I stood by the door, ready to make a quick escape if needs be

"I've changed my mind about your offer. I talked to Maxine about it" I admitted

"Maxine, okay. It seems the girl does have her uses after all" he chuckled

"Yeah, she does" I replied "so, what happens now then?"

"You go to the police and then you'll get your money" he informed me "don't look so shocked. You didn't think I'd just hand over the money without making sure you'd kept up your end of the bargain first, did you?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair…

"Oh, you did" he proclaimed "classic! I tell you what, if you want a little extra thrown in, you tell them it was Seamus who did what he did to you. Tell them he made you say it was me. He wanted me out of the picture so he could get to Chez, right? Do we have a deal?"

I mulled it over a minute and then nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Good boy. Now off you go" he stated, motioning to the door as he drained the whisky from the glass

MAXINE'S POV:

"So, did you get it?" I questioned as Kevin walked back through the door

"Nope" he replied "I've gotta go to the police first and tell them it was Seamus who did it"

"Well what are you waiting for?!" I asked, raising an eyebrow "Kevin, you need to go. We need to be out of here tonight"

"Will you come with me?" he inquired

"Where? To the police station?" I asked

He looked up and nodded… "Please. I need you there"

I nodded and smiled, grabbing my coat from the back of the chair… "C'mon, what're we waiting for?"

KEVIN'S POV:

I smiled weakly and walked out of the flat first, waiting for Maxine to shut the door behind us, both of us making our way downstairs and out into the village, seeing Brendan as he left the club…

"Lovely day for a stroll, isn't it?" he questioned, making his way back up to his house

Maxine and I kept walking, arriving at the police station ten minutes later…

MAXINE'S POV:

I was waiting in the reception area of the police station for Kevin and I was starting to panic. He'd been gone ages…

"Finally" I proclaimed as he walked out of the door "do you realise how boring Candy Crush can be?"

He chuckled and made his way to the reception desk, the officer he'd spoken to handing him some paperwork to sign. I smiled at him and he handed the forms back over to the officer, both of us leaving the police station again…

KEVIN'S POV:

We arrived back at the flat and saw an envelope of money sat on the floor having being posted through the letterbox. I picked it up and placed my keys down on the side…

"Everything okay?" Maxine asked, snapping me from my trance

"Brendan's given me £5,000 more for shopping his Dad" I informed her

"Are you serious?" she questioned, hurrying over to where I was counting the money

"Yeah" I replied "I can't believe it. He must really want rid of his Dad"

"That doesn't matter. Kevin, we've got ten grand" she proclaimed "this can set us up"

I smiled weakly… "I'm gonna go and pack. You should too"

She nodded in agreement and we headed off into our separate bedrooms to pack…

So Kevin and Maxine are leaving the village with £10,000 of Brendan Brady's money? What's gonna happen next? Let me know your thoughts…


	3. Chapter 3

MAXINE'S POV:

Kevin and I had decided London would be our destination. We were sat on the coach discussing what we would do when we got there…

"What're we gonna do then? Where're we gonna stay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"We get ourselves a hotel room for the night and then we flat and job hunt in the morning" he replied "are you tired?"

"Nope" I proclaimed, stifling another yawn

"Yes you are, you fibber" he chuckled "sleep"

I sighed and rested my head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, protecting me. As the bus journey continued, I soon fell asleep…

KEVIN'S POV:

The intercom from the driver announced we'd soon be arriving in London so I decided to wake Maxine up. Before that though, I checked my bag, the one thing I needed most of all still being there…

"Max, time to wake up. We're almost there" I whispered, nudging her awake gently

"No, I wanna sleep" she replied, turning to face away from me

"Fine, I'll just leave you on the coach then" I informed her, collecting my things together

"You love me too much to ditch me" she stated, yawning and stretching

We made our way off the bus as it arrived at the bus station. I carried most of the bags and we made our way down the street to a hotel, booking ourselves in, Maxine flopping down on the bed as I dumped our bags…

MAXINE'S POV:

Kevin had gone for a shower before we went to bed ready to be up bright and early ready to flat and job hunt. I finished unpacking my things and began to unpack his. As I pulled him out some fresh clothing I found something I really hoped I was dreaming of finding…

"Why have you been going through my things?" his voice asked, startling me

"Why have you got a gun?" I questioned "what's going on? Talk to me"

"It's just for safety" he admitted, taking it from me, placing it back in his bag

"Safety? From Walker? Do you think he'll find us?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Probably not but it's just to be on the safe side" he admitted

"Do you think we really need protecting?" I asked

"Me, no, but I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise" he assured me

I smiled weakly and bowed my head, watching Kevin as he walked towards me, tilting my chin up to meet him…

"Okay?" he questioned

"Okay" I mirrored, smiling weakly

We stayed like that for a few minutes longer, our gaze burning into each other's. I pulled away reluctantly, grabbing my things as I made my way into the bathroom…

KEVIN'S POV:

Maxine returned from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, make-up free and pyjama clad…

"Shall I order us some room service?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow as she climbed onto the bed

"Not hungry" she whispered, climbing under the covers

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked worriedly, sitting on the bed

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just go to sleep" she sighed, switching off the light

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong with you" I informed her, switching it back on

She sat up and sighed heavily, turning to face me…"I don't want you getting hurt protecting me"

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Why do you have a gun?" she questioned "do you think we're still in danger?"

"I just want to be sure that we're gonna be safe" I explained "it's just a precaution"

"A precaution that could throw you in jail. Then what would happen?" she questioned

"That's not gonna happen" I assured her "I'm not gonna use it. It's not even loaded"

"Then why the hell do you have it?" she asked "I'm so confused"

"It's to scare people, that's all" I admitted "it'll just put the frighteners on people"

"Promise me you won't use it, please?" she begged

"I promise you" I assured her "now, do you want some food?"

She nodded and smiled weakly, cuddling herself into the covers as I ordered us some food…


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't sleep on the floor" I proclaimed "you'll hurt your back and then who will do all the lifting and carrying when we finally find a new flat?"

"So that's just expected of me because I'm the man?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. It's your duty" I replied, smiling "so get into this bed. But no funny business"

"I wouldn't dream of it" he assured me as he stood up from the floor, climbing into the bed too "night, Max"

"Night, Kevin" I mirrored, switching off the bedside table light, soon falling into a deep sleep

The next morning I awoke before Kevin and decided on ordering us some room service for breakfast. After doing so I packed up my things and got myself dressed and organised, making my way to the door when room service knocked…

"You shouldn't just open the door like that" Kevin sighed as I walked back into the room

"Why not?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It could've been anyone" he replied

"But it wasn't, was it?" I asked "I'll be more careful from now on. Breakfast?"

He nodded and smiled, taking the tray from me as I climbed onto the bed too. After breakfast Kevin got himself organised and we left the hotel room, him paying the bill then both of us making our way out into London…

"Now what?" I asked, turning to face him

"You go to the local estate agents and try and find us a place to live. I'm going job hunting" he informed me

I nodded and began to walk off…

"Max" Kevin's voice proclaimed as I walked off "keep your phone switched on, yeah?"

I nodded and smiled, walking off down the street as he walked in the opposite direction…

KEVIN'S POV:

I'd managed to find a job pretty easily. Turns out bar work was needed a lot in London. As I left the bar after being shown the ropes I dialled Maxine's number, waiting for her to answer…

"Kevin, you need to come and check out this place" she proclaimed excitedly

"Whereabouts are you?" I questioned, chuckling lightly

"Gladesmore Road" she informed me "hurry up"

"I'll be there as quickly as I can" I replied, both of us hanging up the phone

MAXINE'S POV:

"So, what do you think?" I asked as Kevin and I walked around the flat I'd viewed

"It's perfect" he replied "how much is the rent?"

"£500 a month" I informed him "can you say something please?"

"We'll take it" he proclaimed, holding his hand out to the estate agent

KEVIN'S POV:

"To the first night in our new home" I proclaimed, holding up my beer bottle to Maxine

"To the first night in our new home" she mirrored, clinking her wine glass to my beer bottle

So, things are going okay at the moment, what do you wanna see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

MAXINE'S POV:

"There's nothing" I proclaimed, throwing the paper down onto the breakfast table

"Nothing" Kevin stated, picking up the paper to look for himself "let's see. We've got waiteressing, receptionist work and more. Max, you can't be choosy. We need money. I've gotta get to work. I'll see you tonight"

I sighed and nodded, smiling as he kissed my forehead, watching as he left the flat. I picked up the paper again and picked up my mobile, dialling the waiteressing job's number…

I came off the phone happy with myself. I'd managed to get the job starting with two week's trial. Glancing at the clock I knew Kevin would only just have arrived at work so dialled his number, waiting for him to answer…

"What's up, Max?" he asked worriedly as he picked up

"Everything's fine. I went for that waiteressing job. I start at the weekend with two week's trial" I informed him

"That's great. Look, I gotta go before my boss kills me. I'll see you later" he stated

"Yeah, course. Bye" I replied, hanging up the phone as he did the same

KEVIN'S POV:

A few hours later I finished up at work and made my way back to mine and Maxine's flat, picking up some flowers for her as a congratulations en-route…

"Hey, you're back early" she stated as I walked into the flat "Kev, you didn't have to"

"Yes I did. I'm proud of you" I informed her, handing the flowers

She smiled and placed them down on the side, leaning up to kiss my cheek before hugging me tightly…

MAXINE'S POV:

The flowers Kevin had bought me were now sat on the windowsill, shining in the last of the London sun. I was laid on the sofa, waiting for him to return with our takeaway…

"Grub's up" he proclaimed as he walked into the flat and through to the kitchen

"Yummy" I sighed with relief "I'm starved"

He chuckled as we began to plate our food up and made our way into the living room, my legs draped over his knees as we ate…

**I know it's only a short chapter but there'll be more next chapter, I promise. Anything you wanna see?**


	6. Chapter 6

MAXINE'S POV:

Kevin had walked me to work. We stopped at the front entrance and I turned to him and smiled…

"Okay, you can go now" I chuckled, a little embarrassed

"Why're you embarrassed?" he questioned "I'm just being protective"

"I know you are and I appreciate it, thank you" I informed him

"Then what's the matter?" he asked

"Nothing. I don't know" I admitted

"I just don't like the thought of you walking round London by yourself" he explained "you understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I understand. I'll see you tonight" I replied, kissing his cheek "thanks again, Kevin"

"You're welcome. Call me if you have any trouble or need anything, okay?" he inquired

I nodded and smiled, turning and walking into the restaurant…

"How're things going?" my boss, Karen asked me as she walked into the back room

"Good thank you. No problems, touch wood" I replied, chuckling

"Well if you wanna get off you're fine to. You've done a great job" she informed me

"Are you sure? I'm meant to be here till 6" I questioned

"You're fine, honestly. You've done a good job today. We'll see you on Monday" she replied

I smiled and grabbed my things together, thanking her before making my way out and back to the flat…

"Jesus, you scared me" Kevin proclaimed as he walked out of the bathroom "what're you doing back?"

"Karen, my boss let me go early. Sorry" I replied "do you want a drink?"

"Coffee please" he informed me "what happened? Did something go wrong?"

"Not that I know of" I sighed, turning around to him "she just said I'd done a great job and said I could go and that she'd see me Monday"

"Then I wouldn't worry and enjoy the rest of your weekend" he stated "I think I should make the drinks"

"How come?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Your mind's elsewhere and I don't have time to take you to hospital because I've been called into work" he explained, smirking at me as he walked into the kitchen "go and put your feet up"

I smiled and did as he said, kicking my shoes off, flopping down onto the sofa, Kevin re-entering the room a few minutes later, handing me my coffee, sitting next to me…

"What time do you have to be at work?" I questioned, setting my coffee down on the side

"7:30pm. I won't be back too late though I shouldn't think" he informed me

I nodded and finished my drink, Kevin doing the same, leaving the room to get himself organised…

"I should be back about 11" he informed me as he pulled his jacket on

"And what am I meant to do for four hours?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Whatever girls do. Give yourself a facial. Paint your nails. I don't know" he replied

I chuckled and walked with him to the front door, watching as he stepped out of the door and walked off to work…

After he'd left I showered and changed into my pyjamas, making myself a chicken stir-fry for dinner. I finished eating and decided to paint my nails, sitting with them up I checked the clock, half 9…

11pm came and Kevin still hadn't returned and I was starting to get panicked. I picked up my phone and dialled his number…

"Hi, this is Kevin, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"

Sighing, I hung up the phone and looked out the window onto the street, no sign of him there either. I dialled his number again, nothing. I continued to look out the window and finally saw him walking down the street towards the flat. Sighing with relief I hurried out of the flat and down the stairs, throwing my arms around his neck, startling him…

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly, his arms wrapping around my waist as he shut the door behind him

"I was just worried" I admitted, burying my head into his neck

I felt myself being lifted off the ground completely, Kevin carrying me up the stairs and into the flat…

"And why were you worried?" he questioned, setting me back on the ground

"I don't know" I sighed, running my hands through my hair

More next chapter. Is Maxine about to admit her feelings for Kevin?


	7. Chapter 7

"_And why were you worried?"_

"_I don't know"_

"Max, talk to me" Kevin begged, taking my hands in his "why were you worried?"

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.., "I was worried Walker had got you somehow. I was terrified something bad had happened to you. I couldn't bear it"

"But I'm fine, aren't I?" he questioned "I'm not hurt. I'm not in hospital. I'm here with you"

I sighed and looked up at him, our eyes locking together. My eyes shut as he touched my face gently, moving a stray piece of hair away. I'd never felt like this about him before. I wanted to kiss him…

"What's on your mind?" he inquired

"I wanna do something but I'm afraid it'll ruin what we've got if I do" I admitted

"Do it. I promise it won't" he assured me

I swallowed a lump in my throat and moved towards him, pressing my lips to his softly. I pulled away and stood up to walk away when he didn't say or do anything. I was shocked when I felt his hand on my wrist, pulling me back to him. As he pulled me back onto the sofa next to him again, this time it was him who kissed me, this time more passionately, his hands cupping my cheeks, my hands running up his arms, wrapping around his neck. A minute or two later we pulled away, breathless…

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" he admitted, leaning his forehead against mine

"What happens now then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Whatever you want to happen" he informed me "we don't have to rush"

"Kev, I've been waiting a long time for this. It's not gonna be rushed" I assured him

He smiled and I stood up, holding out my hand to him which he gladly accepted as I led him through to the bedroom. We took turns in undressing each other before Kevin guided me towards the bed, him hovering over me, his lips kissing their way down my neck, a moan escaping my lips…

SOOOOOOOO, thoughts please? Too quick for them? I don't think so. I want your honest opinions though! Thank youuuuu!


	8. Chapter 8

KEVIN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning in Maxine's bed, one of her bare legs draped over mine and her head resting on my chest. I turned my head gently and looked down at her sleeping. I sighed, remembering what she'd last night. It hadn't been rushed and she'd had these feelings for a long time but I just couldn't help thinking it was a heat of the moment thing. Gently easing her to her side of the bed I climbed out and redressed, leaving the room and the flat, needing some air…

I walked down the street to Starbucks and bought myself a cup of coffee, thanking the barista and handing her the money before leaving the shop, continuing to walk down the street away from the flat…

MAXINE'S POV:

The sun shone onto my closed eyes and I began to stir, groaning and stretching as my body awoke. I reached over to the other side of my bed, finding it stone cold. I opened my eyes and looked at it, no Kevin there like I'd expected. Turning over fully I laid, my eyes fixated on the ceiling…

Not too long later I heard the door unlock and it shut closed. I climbed out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body, walking into the kitchen to find Kevin stood there, sorting himself some breakfast…

"Morning" I greeted him

"Morning, sorry for waking you" he sighed, popping some bread in the toaster

"Don't worry about it" I replied "I've gotta get to work anyway. I'm gonna have a shower"

He nodded and I made my way into the bathroom, leaning against the closed door…

KEVIN'S POV:

I stood in the kitchen eating my toast when Maxine appeared in a towel having showered…

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast while you get dressed?" I asked

"No thanks. I'll grab something on the way to work" she informed me, making her way into her bedroom

Sighing, I sat down at the table, knowing we had to talk about what had happened the night previous sooner or later…

MAXINE'S POV:

I dried my hair and got myself dressed into my work uniform, grabbing my coat and handbag from my wardrobe door, fastening it up as I made my way out of my bedroom once again…

"No time to stop, I'll see you tonight" I informed Kevin who was sat at the kitchen table

"I think we need to talk tonight, don't we?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I glanced at him, his gaze burning into mine and I felt my mouth go dry. I nodded and made my way out of the flat, making the fifteen minute journey to work…

"Maxine, what is going on with you today?" Karen inquired, walking into the staffroom

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused, setting my coffee cup down on the side

"Your mind's not on the job today" she explained "you've been messing up orders, charging customers wrongly. I think you need to go home"

"I can't" I admitted, sighing heavily

"What do you mean you can't?" she asked

"Last night I did something stupid, and I'm scared" I informed her

"Maxine, what's the matter?" she questioned

"Last night I slept with a really good friend of mine, my flatmate, and today, it's like it never happened. Things are so awkward" I replied

"It sounds to me as though you need to talk to him" she stated

"I do but he can barely look me in the eye" I sighed "it's like he's ashamed or something"

"Who cares?! Go home and talk to him and come back tomorrow with a better head on your shoulders please" she begged

I sighed and nodded, smiling at her as she left the staffroom and walked back out into the restaurant. I collected my things together and made my way back to the flat, wondering what was going to happen next…

What do you want to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

MAXINE'S POV:

I arrived back at the flat, Kevin looking up as the door opened and when he saw me, switched the television off as I walked in…

"Hi, I didn't think you were meant to be back for ages?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I wasn't but I messed up at work, more than once" I admitted

"How come?" he asked as I took my coat off, setting it on the back of the chair

"Like you don't know. I had other things on my mind" I replied

"Max, about this morning" he sighed

"If you're gonna say last night was a mistake then save it please. I don't wanna hear it" I informed him

"I wasn't gonna say that" he admitted "I was gonna say I wanted to wait and see if you felt the same way you did last night"

"I told you last night I wasn't rushing" I sighed

"I know, but I just wanted to be sure. I'm sorry I ruined your day" he replied "if it's any consolation, I've been thinking about you all day"

"Me too" I mirrored "can we just start again? I wanna relive last night again, but without all the awkwardness of this morning"

Kevin nodded and moved towards me, leaning his forehead against mine as he pressed his lips teasingly against my own before capturing them fully, his hands taking a hold of my arms, draping them around his neck…

We stumbled backwards into his bedroom this time, my body being pressed against the now closed door. Kevin's lips were trailing down my neck, his hands on my waist, pulling at the bottom of my work top, pulling it over my head. I felt myself being moved to the bed, Kevin's body hovering over mine…

MAXINE'S POV:

Kevin and I lay together afterwards, our bodies a tangled mess of limbs. His arm was draped over my shoulder and I was playing with his hand, his other hand entwined with mine by the side of my head…

"That was definitely something" I chuckled, my breathing still heavy

"Definitely was" he replied, his thumb stroking patterns onto the palm of my hand

"So what does this mean then?" I asked, biting my lip

"Do we have to put a label on it? We're together. That's what matters" he stated

"I don't want to make a huge thing of it" I admitted, turning over to lay on my stomach so I could look up at him

"Neither do I. So we don't" he mirrored, leaning in to kiss me softly


	10. Chapter 10

"You don't have to walk me to work" I sighed as Kevin and I left the flat the next morning

"Gotta make sure my girlfriend gets to work safely, don't I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I thought we weren't putting labels on this?" I inquired

"We're not; I just like the sound of it. Boyfriend" he replied

"You idiot. Come on" I proclaimed, chuckling lightly

I stopped chuckling as Kevin entwined his hand with mine. I glanced down and bit my lip, even that not stopping the wide smile on my face…

Ten minutes later we arrived at my work… "I guess I'll see you tonight then"

Kevin nodded and smiled, leaning in to kiss me softly…

"Mm, I better get inside or else I'm gonna be late" I informed him, pulling away

He smiled and nodded, watching as I walked in…

"So, I'm guessing that's the thing you had to sort out last night?" Karen asked, motioning to Kevin who was now walking away from the restaurant

I smiled coyly and nodded, making my way into the staffroom…

"So, tell me everything" she proclaimed, following me through

"There's really nothing to tell" I admitted, hanging my coat and bag up

"Really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, well we talked, and I admitted that things were awkward, and now, thinking about it, I really was stating the obvious there, but I admitted that I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before and he just kissed me" I informed her, a wide smile on my face

"So, you two are a thing now, yeah?" she asked

"We're not putting labels on it but yeah, I think we are, yeah" I replied

"Good! So, now your personal life is sorted, maybe you'll be able to focus on the job?" she inquired

I nodded, signalling yes as I made my way through into the restaurant, beginning to set up before opening time…

SHORT CHAPTER, BUT THE DRAMA KICKS OFF NEXT CHAPTER:

KEVIN'S POV:

"_How did you find me?"_

"_You know me, Kevin. I have my ways"_


	11. Chapter 11

KEVIN'S POV:

"Forget your keys again, did you?" I asked, opening the door, excepting to see Maxine "how did you find me?"

"You know me, Kevin, I have my ways" he informed me

"What're you doing here?" I questioned, moving back into the flat as he stepped in

"Your girlfriend's a pretty one, isn't she?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"You touch her and I will kill you. You hear? I will kill you" I proclaimed

"Now, now, Kevin, calm down, all angry doesn't suit you" he chuckled

"Why're you doing this? Why're you here?" I asked, running my hands over my face

"I thought I'd come and pay my foster son a visit, not a crime, is it?" he questioned

"It is when you did what you did to me" I replied

"And what exactly was that, eh? The court found me not guilty. Why're you still going on like I am, hmm?" he inquired

"Because I was there, I know what happened. I know what you did to me" I proclaimed

MAXINE'S POV:

"Greg, what're you doing here?" I asked as I walked into the flat, seeing him talking to Kevin

"Hang on a sec, you know him?" Kevin questioned, raising an eyebrow

"He's my boss" I informed him "so, what're you doing here?"

"No way! You stay away from her" Kevin proclaimed, pulling me behind him into the flat

"Kevin, what the hell is going on? Will someone please tell me?" I asked

"Greg was my foster Dad" Kevin informed me

"What?" I inquired "how come you lost contact?"

"He abused me" Kevin whispered "physically and mentally"

"Get out. Get out right now" I shouted, smacking against Greg's chest "you get out right now. You are sick!"

"Proper little firecracker, aren't you?" he questioned, a smirk on his face "I'll go, but don't expect to have a job to come back to tomorrow morning"

"There's plenty of places looking for work in London" I informed him "as far as I'm concerned, you can stick your job"

As soon as he was out of the flat I slammed the door in his face before turning to Kevin, hugging him tightly…


	12. Chapter 12

MAXINE'S POV:

Kevin and I had made our way to the sofa, and he was currently laid with his head on my lap and I was stroking his hair, listening to him as he bravely spoke about his time in foster care…

"It wasn't bad at first, in fact it was lovely" he sighed "but then the first beating happened when I didn't get 100% on an exam"

"You got hit because of that?" I questioned, shocked

He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, a few slipping which I quickly wiped away…

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to" I informed him

"No, I want to" he assured me, squeezing my hand as it stroked his hair "it feels good getting it all out"

I smiled and leant down, kissing him softly…

"I was only 13 when it first happened so I didn't think anything of it" he continued "but then as time went on and I got older it became more frequent. I endured three years of it before leaving at 16"

"And then what did you do? Where did you go?" I inquired

"I got myself a job in a factory and went from there" he informed me

"And how did you end up in the village?" I questioned

"Through Walker. And then when I met you, my priorities for being there changed" he admitted

I smiled coyly and leant down, kissing him again… "I'm glad they did. Listen, how about I get us some food and we watch a film?"

He nodded in agreement and sat up so I could stand up. I made my way into the kitchen and began preparing Kevin and I some food, making my way back into the living room not too long later, Kevin going through our Sky Movies list to see what was on…

"Taken 2 or Safe Haven?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Like you don't know what my answer's gonna be" I replied, sitting down again

"Safe Haven it is then" he informed me, starting the film going as I handed him his plate of food

More to come soon, I promise…


	13. Chapter 13

MAXINE'S POV:

I woke up to Kevin tossing and turning in bed. It was obvious he was having a nightmare. I felt so sorry for him having to relive everything that he had relived in the past few hours. Sighing I sat up and reached out to him, stroking his arm comfortingly…

"Don't touch me" he proclaimed, recoiling from my touch

"Kevin, it's just me. It's Maxine" I informed him "you're okay. You're safe, I promise"

"I was having a nightmare" he sighed "I haven't had one for years"

"It was reliving it all today" I replied "what happened? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I was back when he first hit me" he began "it was all so real. I could smell everything I smelt back then, I could hear everything I heard, I could feel everything. It was awful, Max"

"If he knows what's good for him he'll keep away from you, from both of us" I stated

"But what if he doesn't though? He knows where we live" he proclaimed

"Then we go to the police" I suggested "you tell them everything that lowlife did to you"

"With what evidence?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "I should've gone when I was younger. I'd have had the bruises to show them then"

"Kevin, you can't let him get away with what he did to you" I sighed

"It's too late, Max. He already has" he replied "go to sleep"

I didn't want to argue with Kevin so did as he said and went back to sleep, drifting in and out…

KEVIN'S POV:

"You think breakfast in bed is gonna make me forget about last night?" Maxine asked

"It's a start" I informed her "there's nothing we can do so we just need to forget about it"

"There is something we can do actually" she admitted "I'm gonna make sure he gets what's coming to him"

"Max, don't do anything silly, babe, please" I begged

She sighed and stroked the side of my face before kissing me gently, climbing out of bed, getting herself organised for the day…

MAXINE'S POV:

"What're you doing here?" Greg asked as I walked into the bar that morning

"I've come to speak to you" I informed him, placing my bag down on the table

"Oh yeah, what about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Kevin. I wanna know why you did what you did to him" I replied "so, start talking"

"Listen, darling, you don't tell me what to do. No one has and no one will, ever" he stated

"You know, deep down, you're just a scared and pathetic little man" I scoffed "quite funny really"

"You better shut up right now" he proclaimed

"Or what? Are you gonna hit me?" I asked "go on, do it. I'll be straight onto the police if you do"

"Maxine, I'm warning you" he sighed, trying to calm himself

"Go on, Greg, you're dying to, I can tell. Hit me, go on" I chuckled

His hand met my face and I was sent flying into one of the tables, my body falling to the floor…

"Greg" Karen's voice proclaimed

"Karen, it's not what it looks like" Greg informed her

"Really? What was it then?" she questioned, helping me to my feet

"I. I. She was riling me" he replied

"C'mon, we better get you checked out" Karen sighed, grabbing my handbag from the side

KEVIN'S POV:

"Max, oh my God, what happened?" I asked as I heard her key turn in the door

"Greg hit her" Karen informed me "we've just been to the hospital. She's got a couple of bruised ribs but she'll be fine in the long run. Why did he do it, Max?"

"You better sit down" she sighed "this could take a while to explain"

MAXINE'S POV:

"Kev, can you run me a bath please?" I inquired after Karen had left

"Are you sure you're okay to move?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm fine, I promise. The painkillers are kicking in now" I informed him

"Okay, you okay to get up?" he questioned

I nodded and smiled, easing myself up onto my feet, making my way into the bathroom…

"Call me if you need me, okay?" he asked

I nodded and smiled as he kissed me forehead before leaving the room…

Right, question, do you want Walker around or is there enough drama already?


	14. Chapter 14

MAXINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning in agony, the painkillers I'd taken before bed the night before having worn off. I gently removed myself from Kevin's embrace, ignoring the pain and made my way out into the kitchen, grabbing some painkillers from the side before making myself some breakfast to take them with…

"Hey, why didn't wake me?" Kevin asked as he walked into the kitchen too

"You've not been sleeping well" I informed him "and I need to keep moving"

"But you're in pain. Go and sit down and I'll finish this" he replied "and no, I'm not taking no for an answer"

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, Kevin placing my painkillers and two slices of toast down in front of me as he sat down with a cup of coffee…

"How did you sleep?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Better" he informed me as I started to eat my toast "the nightmares are going now"

"Good" I replied, squeezing his hand across the table "listen, about what I did yesterday, I know it was stupid but the police needed to know what sort of person he was"

"I understand why you did it" he replied "I just wish he hadn't hurt you as much as he did"

I smiled reassuringly and leant forward to kiss him, sighing reluctantly as my phone began to ring…

"Karen, hi" I greeted her as I saw the caller ID

"Hi Max" she mirrored "I just wanted to let you know Greg's been arrested and refused bail. He appears in court on Friday"

"That's brilliant" I proclaimed "will I have to give evidence?"

"I'm not too sure" she informed me "but I'm sure if you do the police will contact you"

"Yeah, so who's looking after the restaurant?" I questioned as I continued to eat

"That would be me" she replied "and I was wondering if when you're feeling up to it, do you wanna come and work back here?"

"But what if Greg gets away with it?" I asked "you've got to think of that possibility"

"I don't think he will, Max" she admitted "there's CCTV evidence which show him doing what he did to you. I think he's going away for a very long time"

"Do you think I could think about it please?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

"Yeah, course. I don't wanna pressure you into anything but you were great and the customers love you" she replied "just have a think and get back to me. I better go; I'll speak to you soon"

"Bye" I stated, hanging up the phone

"What was that all about?" Kevin inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Karen wants me to go back to work" I admitted "she's in charge till further notice"

"But what if Greg gets away with what he did to you?" he questioned

"She said he doesn't think he will. There's CCTV evidence" I explained

"But he's a good manipulator, Max" he sighed "he's good at getting out of situations and pinning the blame on other people"

"Kev, just calm down" I begged, sighing as my phone rang again "it's the police"

Kevin nodded, signalling for me to answer it which I did…

"Maxine Minniver?" a voice asked as I picked up the phone

"That's me. How can I help you?" I questioned, draining my coffee cup

"Mr. Deacon has been charged with assault. We're going to need you to give evidence" the officer informed me

"Okay, when will you need me?" I asked

"Tomorrow morning at 11am, is that okay?" he inquired

"That's fine. And it's the Crown Court I need to be at, right?" I questioned

"Correct. We can send a car to pick you up if necessary?" he suggested

"No, I'll be fine making my own way there, thank you" I informed him "thank you very much. Bye"

I hung up the phone… "I'm required to give evidence tomorrow morning at 11am"

"Okay, I'll be there with you" he informed me

"But what about facing Greg?" I questioned "are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll make sure I am" he replied "you're my girlfriend and you need me there"

I smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently…


	15. Chapter 15

MAXINE'S POV:

"Were you just gonna sneak out without saying anything?" Kevin asked, his voice startling me as I reached the front door of the flat

"You don't need to be there and I don't want you to be" I admitted "not because I don't need your support because I do but because I don't want you reliving everything that happened"

"Max, I'm strong, I'll be fine" he assured me "but I love that you care about me so much"

"It's my duty as your girlfriend" I replied "but seriously, it's just a preliminary hearing"

"Okay, I'll let it go just this once because I know how stubborn you can be" he chuckled "but seriously, when it's the proper court date, I'm there"

"Deal" I proclaimed "now I better be going or I'm gonna be late"

"Max, aren't you forgetting something?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I sighed as I saw the smirk on his face, pressing my lips to his softly…

KEVIN'S POV:

After seeing Maxine off I showered, dressed and had breakfast, deciding to tidy the flat to keep myself occupied. As I finished hovering Maxine entered, smiling at me widely…

"Bail was denied and he's pleading guilty" she proclaimed "hang on, have you cleaned?"

"Yeah, I was bored and nervous" I admitted "that's great news"

"I know" she replied, hugging me tightly "one step closer to him being out of our lives"

I nodded and smiled, kissing her passionately, my hands cupping her cheeks…

MAXINE'S POV:

"Don't you have work?" I asked, dragging my lips away from Kevin's

"Not for another hour, gives me plenty of time for" he replied, pressing his lips against mine

"Ah, ah, but who says I want to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You're not serious, right?" he inquired

I nodded… "All I wanna do today is relax and catch up on the TV I've missed"

"Babe, seriously?" he asked as I sat down on the sofa, switching on the TV

"What're you looking at?" I inquired "I'm not gonna change my mind"

He sighed and stood up, beginning to put the vacuum away. When he'd done that he made his way into the bedroom to get organised for work…

KEVIN'S POV:

As I was getting changed into my work clothes I heard the door creak open and heard Maxine's footsteps behind me, her hands sliding across my currently bare chest, her lips pressing kisses to the top of my back…

"I thought you weren't in the mood?" I asked

"I've changed my mind" she informed me

"And I've changed mine too" I admitted

"Really? Turn around" she stated

I turned around and saw she'd stripped herself down to her underwear, my favourite set to be precise…

"You know I can't call in sick" I sighed

"Then why're we wasting precious time talking when we could be busy doing other stuff?" she asked

I didn't answer and instead connected my lips to hers passionately, moving her backwards towards the bed…

**Guys, I really need to know whether you want Walker to come into this story or not…**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I've decided Walker's not coming into this story, for now anyway. He may later possibly but who knows?! Enjoy!

"Really, that's amazing" I proclaimed as I spoke to Karen on the phone that morning "okay, I'll see you later on this afternoon. Bye"

"What was all that about?" Kevin asked as I perched myself on his lap

"Greg has signed all ownership rights for the club to Karen" I informed him "she's officially my new boss"

"That is amazing" he replied "maybe you could suggest some of your theme nights now?"

"You think Karen would go for it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Why not? There's nothing to lose" he stated "you should just see what she has to say"

"You know what, boyfriend, you're right" I informed him "I'm gonna suggest them to her"

He smiled and kissed me softly, both of us finishing eating our breakfast in a comfortable silence…

KEVIN'S POV:

"What is all this?" Maxine questioned as she walked in the flat, seeing what I'd prepared for us

"I wanted to show you I'm proud of you" I explained "I know this hasn't been the easiest of rides for us but I can't thank you enough"

"You've got nothing to thank me for" she replied "when you love someone it's what you do"

"What did you just say?" I asked, wondering if I'd heard her right

"Nothing. Ignore me" she replied, taking off her coat and hanging it up

"No, I can't ignore that. Max, did you say you love me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, okay, yes. But you don't have to say it back, not if you don't want to" she stated

"I love you too" I informed her

"You do?" she asked

"Of course I do, you goof" I chuckled "come here"


	17. Chapter 17

MAXINE'S POV:

"You are coming tonight, right?" I asked Kevin as I hurried around in our bedroom, getting organised for my busy day

"Of course I am. Wouldn't miss it for the world" he informed me

I smiled and kissed him gently… "I'll see you tonight. I better get going"

He nodded and I made my way out of the bedroom, hurrying out of the flat and to the club…

"How's your nerves?" Karen questioned as she handed me a cup of coffee

"Shot" I admitted "Kevin will be here though so that'll make things better"

"How're things going between the two of you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Really good, thanks" I informed her "we've told each other we love each other"

Karen smiled and took a sip of her coffee…"Right, I'm gonna leave you to it. Shout me if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee, continuing to set up for the night…

KEVIN'S POV:

I made my way to the club later that evening in the suit Maxine had laid out for me. The first of her many theme nights was Bond, and I couldn't wait to see how amazing she looked in the dress she'd chosen…

MAXINE'S POV:

"Hey, you're early" I sighed as Kevin walked into the club

"Thought I'd come and see how amazing you looked before everyone else sees you" he informed me

"So, what do you think?" I asked, giving him a twirl "you look pretty handsome too"

"Amazing, just like I knew you would" he replied "so, are you all organised?"

"Yeah, pretty much" I stated "just waiting on the guests now"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist…

"There's quite the queue outside" Karen informed us as she walked out of the office

"Yeah? Great" I proclaimed, smiling widely

"It is. I think this night's going to be a roaring success" she admitted

**So, Maxine and Kevin's life in London is going from strength to strength? Wonder if anything's going to set them back?...**


	18. Chapter 18

NATALIE'S POV:

"How did I guess you'd be here?" I asked as I walked into Angelo's that morning to see Brax doing the books "this place is your second love"

"First" he informed me "then there's the beach. And then you"

I raised an eyebrow at him as I sat down…

"Okay, you and baby are number one" he replied "this place is number two as it's what's going to be providing for our baby and number three is the beach"

"That's correct" I stated, chuckling "what're you doing for lunch?"

"Nothing I don't think" he informed me "how come?"

"I was gonna say we could meet here for dinner?" I suggested "I have to pop and see Gina to talk about maternity leave but I'll be free by 11:30am?"

Brax nodded and smiled… "11:30am is great. I'll have your usual ordered"

"You're the best" I informed him, kissing him gently "I'll see you later"

He nodded again and I could feel his gaze on me as I walked out of the restaurant…

"It's like you get bigger every day" Gina proclaimed as I walked into her office

"It feels like it too" I admitted "even the maternity wear's getting too tight"

"The joys of pregnancy" she chuckled "I was the same with Xavier, my son"

"Brax told me. He's at police academy in the city, right?" I questioned

"Right. He graduates in just over six months" she sighed "time goes so quickly"

"Tell me about it. I can't believe I'm 4 months pregnant. Five months are gonna fly by" I replied

"Oh yes they will" she stated "but just make sure you're organised and you'll be fine"

BRAX'S POV:

Some woman was harassing me at the bar as Natalie walked in. I sighed and motioned subtly for her to come over and she did, her arm wrapping around my waist, her head lying on my shoulder as she reached me…

"Love, we're in the middle of a conversation" the woman informed her

"Yeah, and I'm meant to be having lunch with my boyfriend. Me and our soon-to-be-born child are hungry" Natalie replied, smiling sweetly

I chuckled as the woman walked away and kissed Natalie softly, both of us making our way over to a booth…

"So, how did your meeting with Gina go?" I asked as we sat down

"Good, yeah. I get six months off maternity leave, all paid" she informed me "and an extra month and a half if I need it"

I smiled and she smiled back, both of us continuing to chat as we waited for our meals to arrive…


	19. Chapter 19

MAXINE'S POV:

The Moulin Rouge theme night was going really well. I sat on Kevin's lap at the bar watching as everyone danced and just generally had a good time…

"Max, come and dance" Karen proclaimed above the music

"You gonna come?" I questioned, standing up, straightening out my costume

"No, I prefer to watch" he informed me, a smirk on his face

"Perve" I chuckled, kissing him gently before making my way out onto the dancefloor with Karen

We couldn't have been dancing for more than ten minutes when I felt a guy getting close…

"Can we move?" I asked Karen

She nodded, getting the hint and we moved to the other side of the dancefloor. Again, no more than ten minutes later, the same guy started to get close…

"Can I help you with something?" I questioned, turning to face him

He didn't answer, just pulled me towards him and wouldn't let go, his body grinding into mine…

"Get off her, you jerk" Karen proclaimed, trying to pull him off of me

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Kevin asked, hurrying over as he saw the commotion

"Back off mate, we're just having some fun" the guy informed him

"Not with my girlfriend you're not. Out. Go on. Out" he proclaimed

The guy let go of me and Kevin pulled me into him, me, him and Karen watching as the guy

left the club, being watched by security as Karen had ushered them over…

"Thank you" I sighed, burying my head into his chest

"Do you two wanna get off? I can finish up here" Karen suggested, raising an eyebrow

"This was my night" I informed her "I can't expect you to do it on your own"

"I won't be" she replied "I'll get someone to stay and help. Go on, go home"

"Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly "I'll just grab my things"

Kevin nodded and I made my way into the office to grab my coat and handbag, pulling my coat on as I made my way out to the bar, Kevin entwining his hand with mine as I reached him, both of us saying good night to Karen before leaving…

KEVIN'S POV:

Maxine and I arrived back at the flat ten minutes later, her heading straight for the bedroom to get changed. A few minutes later she made her way out, pyjama clad and make-up free…

"You okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I am now I'm home" she admitted, stepping in between my legs as I sat on the worktop "I'm just glad you were there"

"You wouldn't have been hurt. Security would've been on it in a shot" I replied

She nodded and leaned up, kissing me softly… "Do you mind if we have an early night?"

"No, course not" I informed her "I'll make you a hot chocolate, yeah?"

She nodded and kissed me again before making her way into the bedroom…


	20. Chapter 20

MAXINE'S POV:

That morning I woke up feeling strange. Not an ill strange but an empty strange. I was homesick. I missed the village and I missed my friends. I felt weird because this was the first time that anything like this had happened to me and Kevin and I had been happy and settled for almost six months, so why now all of a sudden? I stood in the kitchen eating my toast and drinking my coffee when Kevin snapped me out of my trance, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind…

"Earth to Maxine" he chuckled "where were you?"

"Hawaii" I informed him, smiling "what's wrong?"

"Do you fancy doing dinner tonight?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"What's wrong with staying in?" I asked

"Nothing. I just wanted to treat you" he informed me "so, what do you say?"

"I'm not too sure when I finish at the club so I'll let you know" I replied "I better be going now or else I'll be late"

Kevin nodded in understanding and I kissed him goodbye, shutting the flat door behind me, thankful for some fresh air, hopefully it would clear my head…

"Maxine, none of the accounts make sense" Karen sighed as she walked into the office

"What? Oh, sorry" I proclaimed "my brain's elsewhere today"

"Yeah, I can see that" she informed me "what's going on?"

"I'm homesick" I admitted "Kevin and I had to move away. We didn't decide to"

"What do you mean?" she questioned, sitting down in the chair opposite me

"We had to move away from where we were living as we were in danger" I explained

"Danger? What sort of danger?" she inquired

"Kevin got involved with a dodgy guy and he started to badger him and he wanted me dead" I informed her "he also had to pretend that the man who owned the club he worked in sexually assaulted him. That's how we've managed to get set up, with his money"

"Maxine" she sighed "no wonder you're homesick. Can you not go home for a couple of days?"

"No, no way" I proclaimed "if this guy who wants me dead finds out I'm around he'll kill me himself, and then he'll Kevin"

After revealing all to Karen, I felt so much better, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders…

**Was telling Karen the right thing for Maxine to do?**


	21. Chapter 21

MAXINE'S POV:

"Karen, what I told you earlier, you won't say anything to anyone, will you?" I asked

"No, of course not" she assured me "you can trust me"

I smiled and left the club for the evening, heading home to Kevin…

"Hey" I greeted him as I walked in the flat, shutting the door behind me

"Hey, so I had an interesting chat with Karen today" he informed me

"You did?" I inquired "what about?"

"You told her about why we're here" he replied "and how we ended up here. Why?"

"I was homesick and needed to talk to someone" I admitted "if it's any consolation, she won't tell anyone"

"She told me you'd spoken, Max" he sighed

"But I know her, Kev. I know she won't say anything" I assured him

"I just hope you're right" he replied

"Where're you going?" I questioned as he grabbed his jacket and went to leave the flat

"Out" he informed me, shutting the front door behind him, not even looking back at me

I threw my bag and keys down onto the side before sitting down on the sofa, my head in my hands as I began to cry. I wiped my eyes as I heard a knock at the door…

"Oh thank God, I'm sorry, okay. I shouldn't have" I began, opening the door to Walker

"Hello, Maxine" he greeted me before pointing a gun to my face, pressing the trigger

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**


	22. Chapter 22

KEVIN'S POV:

I made my way back to the flat a little while later, shocked by what I saw…

"Oh, Kevin, dear, there you are" Mrs. Brooks, mine and Maxine's neighbour proclaimed

"What's happened?" I asked worriedly

"It's Maxine. She's been shot" she informed me

"She's what?" I inquired, shooting up the stairs to see the paramedics tending to the girl I loved

"Excuse me, Sir, you can't be in here" the paramedic informed me

"I'm her boyfriend. Is she going to be okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"We'll have more information when we get to the hospital. Are you coming?" he inquired

I nodded and followed them down the stairs as they placed Maxine onto a stretcher…

MAXINE'S POV:

I could hear everything around me…

"24 year old woman goes by the name of Maxine Minniver. Shot wound to the stomach"

**Is Maxine going to be okay? And will Maxine and Kevin's relationship ever be the same now Walker's back on the scene?**


	23. Chapter 23

MAXINE'S POV:

"Thank you" I heard Kevin say to one of the nurses as I began to regain consciousness

"What're you doing here?" I questioned, finally finding my voice

"Oh, you're awake" he sighed with relief, pressing a kiss to my forehead

I found the energy to push him away with my hand… "I asked you a question"

"Max, what's the matter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Kevin, I've been shot, I've not got memory loss" I proclaimed "we argued, you stormed out and then Walker turned up at the door and shot me. What happened to protecting me?"

"How was I supposed to know he'd find you?" he inquired

"If you'd have just stayed and listened then you wouldn't have stormed out" I sighed

"I'm gonna do everything I can to make it up to you, I promise" he assured me

"I need to rest. Can you go please?" I asked

He sighed and nodded, knowing I wasn't in the mood for arguments. I turned away from him as he went to kiss me and heard him leave the room as silent tears rolled down my cheeks…

**Are Maxine and Kevin over? **


	24. Chapter 24

KEVIN'S POV:

I left Maxine's hospital room and sat outside on one of the chairs, thinking about what I had to do. I couldn't take Walker on my own. Pulling my phone out from my pocket I scrolled through my contacts…

"Kevin" the man's Irish voice proclaimed "what can I do for you?"

"You want to get your own back on Walker, right?" I questioned

"What makes you think I haven't?" he inquired

"He shot Maxine, that's why" I informed him "if you had, he wouldn't have done that because you'd have murdered him"

"And what do you want me to do? Do you know where he is?" he asked

"No, that's why I'm getting in contact. I know you can find out where he is. I want to kill him but I can't do it on my own" I sighed

"So you want me to find him so you can kill him?" he questioned

"Brendan, you know why I want you to find him" I admitted

"Do I?" he asked

"Yeah, you need to kill him too. I need your help" I sighed

"That's all I needed to hear" he informed me "I'll be in touch"

MAXINE'S POV:

I awoke from my sleep to see Kevin sat by my bedside…

"I thought I told you to go?" I questioned

"You did. But I've got news" he admitted

"Walker's been caught? That's all the news I wanna hear" I informed him

"No, but I've been in touch with Brendan. He'll find him" he replied

"Brendan? Kevin, are you insane? Ow" I proclaimed, my side in agony as I turned to him

"I thought you'd be happy?" he asked

"You've got Brendan Brady involved! How could you think that'd make me happy?" I inquired

"Max, I didn't know what else to do" he sighed

"You should've just left it to the police" I replied

"So they could give up after a couple of months? No chance" he informed me

"You're just putting yourself in more danger" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"I'm not, I promise" he assured me "Brendan's on my side. He wants to kill Walker just as much as I do"

"But you know Brendan, he's unhinged. What if he changes his mind?" I asked

"I don't think he will" he admitted "just know that whatever happens, I'm gonna keep you safe"

"You were meant to keep me safe but then this happened. I don't think I can believe that anymore" I admitted "I think I need to go back to the village. I think we need to split up"

**Yet again, DUN, DUN, DUN. Is this really the end of Maxine and Kevin?**


	25. Chapter 25

MAXINE'S POV:

I woke up again, the street lights from outside the hospital beaming in through the blinds from the window at the side of the hospital room I was in. I wasn't alone, but this time it wasn't Kevin…

"Hello, Maxine" his voice greeted me "sleep well?"

"Brendan. How did you get in? Visiting hours are over" I stated

"I have my ways. How're you feeling?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Okay. In pain but I'll live. I didn't think you'd come" I admitted

"Walker is going to pay for what he did to you" he assured me "and I promise I won't let Kevin get hurt"

"No, let him. And then maybe he'll learn" I proclaimed, easing myself up, wincing in pain

"Maxine, you don't mean that" he sighed, running his hands over his face "that boy loves you and you love him"

"Why can't either of you go to the police? Let them find him" I inquired

"The police will throw me away too. He'll tell them everything I've done" he informed me "it's better this way"

"So you and Kevin both want to risk getting killed? For what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Kevin wants to get pay back for what he did to you. And me? I want to kill the man. Simple" he replied

"You say it like it's so easy" I sighed

"That's because it is. I just need to track him down. He can't have gone too far" he informed me

"Do you promise to keep Kevin safe?" I inquired

"You have my word. I promise you, he won't be harmed" he assured me

"Okay. Then do what you have to do" I replied

**Decided to give Brendan a personality transplant in this chapter, just like he had when Maxine ran into him after being drugged by Walker. Let me know what you think…**


	26. Chapter 26

MAXINE'S POV:

Being discharged from hospital was a relief. Kevin helped me into the flat and sat me on the sofa…

"So what happens now then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he covered me in a blanket

"What do you mean?" he asked

"With Walker. What do you and Brendan do now?" I inquired

"I wait for him to get in contact with me" he admitted "and then we'll see"

"He's promised me you won't get hurt" I informed him

"And I believe him" he stated "he hates Walker"

"I hope you're right" I sighed "can you make me a cuppa please?"

He nodded and walked into the kitchen, returning a couple of minutes later with my tea. As he set it down and sat down, his phone beeped. Glancing over at him I saw him reading it intently…

"I have to go. Are you going to be okay?" he asked

"Was it Brendan?" I questioned

He nodded… "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded… "Come here"

He moved towards me and crouched down. I moved towards him, ignoring the pain in my side, pressing my lips to his softly, feeling the salt from my tears…

"What was that for?" he inquired

"Just in case I don't get the chance to do it again" I admitted "go, and be safe please"

"You've got nothing to worry about" he assured me, kissing me softly once again

I nodded and watched as he left the flat…

**Is Kevin going to be okay?**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone for their lovely reviews and feedback. Let me know if you want another Maxine/Kevin story. Such a shame after this week there'll be no more Kevin, for now…**

MAXINE'S POV:

As I stirred the next morning I realised Kevin was laid next to me. Turning around in his embrace I raked my eyes down his body, checking for any visible marks as to whether he was hurt or not. Satisfied he wasn't, I smacked his t-shirt clad chest, jolting him awake…

"What the hell?" he asked, shocked

"Why didn't you wake me when you got back?" I questioned angrily

"It was 5am and I knew you wouldn't thank me if I did" he informed me

"I was worried sick, Kev" I proclaimed "you should've woken me"

"I'm sorry" he replied, kissing my forehead "I'm fine, see?"

"Yeah, you are" I sighed, relieved "and Walker? Is he gone?"

He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat…

"Are you okay?" I inquired, running my fingers down his cheek

"It was horrid, Max" he admitted "Brendan didn't hold back"

"Let's not talk about it, even think about it anymore" I suggested "we're okay. We've got each other and he's out of our lives. I'm glad you're okay"

He smiled and leant forward, kissing me softly. A moan escaped my lips and Kevin pulled me closer to him, another moan escaping my lips as I felt his length pressed against my thigh…

"You wanna show me how glad you are that I'm okay?" he questioned

I nodded and smiled, pressing my lips against his once again, our tongues battling for dominance. Rolling myself on top of him, I straddled his hips. Fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, he soon got the message that I wanted it off, letting it fall to the floor. Kissing my way down his chest, I let my crotch grind against his, groans escaping his lips. I smiled as I kissed to where his tracksuit bottoms lay on his hips, pulling them down and off his legs…

KEVIN'S POV:

"I really am glad you're okay" Maxine admitted as we lay together afterwards "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You're never going to have to find out" I informed her, kissing her temple

"Make sure you stick to that" she stated, smiling at me as she turned around in my embrace

I nodded, signalling yes… "I love you, Max"

"I love you too" she mirrored, leaning forward to kiss me softly


End file.
